Before the use of many cables, particularly connection cables of electrical devices, it has to be ensured that these devices are not damaged, because otherwise safety problems as for example the endangering of a person or the arising of fires may occur.
Particularly, if a cable is clamped or bent, damages may occur that are not necessarily easy to detect. In order to protect the inside conductors, the cables are usually covered by a sheath. Therefore, in case of damaging of the cable mostly the sheath gets damaged first.
The problem underlying the present invention is to provide a cable, wherein damaging of the sheath in particular is easy to detect also for the layperson.
This problem is solved by a cable according to the independent claim. Preferred embodiments of a cable according to the invention are described in the dependent claims.